


Ditzy

by Nyanyanyanyanbinary



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyanyanyanbinary/pseuds/Nyanyanyanyanbinary
Summary: Husk gets drunk. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 17





	Ditzy

Angel gave husk a weary glance and raised an eyebrow. Husk was struggling to get undressed and was standing there with his hoodie halfway off. Angel dust sighed and stood up. He pulled husk's hoodie off and folded it. Husk sighed loudly. "Angelllllll. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Husk said slurring his words. Angel dust looked at him with his cheeks slightly pink. "Alot of people have, actually. But it means a lot more coming from you than a random old guy on the street," Angel said letting out a small awkward giggle. Husk wrapped his arm around Angels lower body and pulled him on the bed. Angel dust itched at his arm and turned to husk. Husk laughed and grabbed angels face and kissed him gently on the lips. Husk pulled away and giggled again and flopped down on the bed. "Angel. Lay with me," husk said in a pleading voice. Angel dust sighed and layed down. A few hours passed and it was morning. Husk groggily lifted his head and looked at the time. "Fucking hangover," he practically yelled. Angel dust woke up from all the noise and looked at husk. "I can get you coffee. That should help," angel dust whispered. Husk shook his head and looked at angel. "No. I don't want to be a bother to you," husk said laying back down. Angel dust moved closer and kissed his forehead. Husk sighed and wrapped his arms around angel.


End file.
